A Day in the Life of Conner Queen
by Pottergirl3333
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are prefect for it each other. Everyone knows it but them, including Oliver's son.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. _

Conner went six years without a father. Six years without knowing who he really was. Then a year ago his mother died. Except, she didn't just die. She was murdered by a man named Slade Wilson. It crushed Conner. He was sent to a foster home. There he spent every day in bed. Never doing anything, but staring into space. All Conner wanted was his mom back.

Then one day a social worker came by. She told Connor that they had found his father, and that his father wanted him. The next day Conner had all of his stuff packed, and a man in a grey suit with an African American man was there to pick him up. The men brought Conner to an apartment which became his new home.

Which brings him to now. Conner currently was sitting in what he called "The Arrow Cave," reading _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that his dad was staring at Felicity hopeless. The previous day Oliver had snapped at her for no real reason when the mission went south. Conner glanced over to where Felicity was sitting, and rolled his eyes. Her mouth was set in a stiff straight line. A sure sign that she was angry. Conner's eyes locked on to Diggle and Roy across the room. The two men were practicing their fighting skills, while watching Oliver and Felicity.

Conner smirked and turned to his father, "So when's the wedding?"

Oliver glared at him, and growled, "What?"

Felicity was beat red behind him, and Diggle and Roy were sniggering in the corner.

"When are the two of you going to realize that you are in love with each other, already act like husband and wife, and get married?" Conner asked, looking up at Oliver innocently.

Oliver went very stiff, and Conner knew that his dad was controlling his anger. He also knew that if anyone else had asked this question, his dad would not bother controlling his anger. Which is why Conner had to say something.

"We are not getting married, and we do not act like husband and wife," Oliver scowled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Dad," Conner smirked.

"Don't worry kiddo, we're right there with you. We've been trying to decide what flowers to have at the wedding. Should it be roses or lilies?" Roy asked, very seriously.

"Personally, I think roses are too overdone and that we should use lilies," Diggle added.

Oliver turned around to glare at them, "No."

"I agree, lilies would be lovely," Conner replied.

Felicity suddenly got up, "I just remembered that I forgot to... clean my closet...I gotta go."

Conner laughed loudly as she ran out of the room. Diggle and Roy continued to snigger.

Oliver turned to glare at his son, "Tomorrow you will apologize for making her feel embarrassed."

"Okay, but that just proves that she knows I'm right."

Oliver sighed.

_AN: So my friend and I came up with something like this one the way home yesterday. I just had to write it. Anyway, thanks for reading. _


	2. I Want a Mommy for Christmas

I Want a Mommy for Christmas

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. If I did Sara would be alive._

The door to Oliver's bedroom was thrown open, as Connor ran into the room. Oliver groaned at the noise, and put his pillow over his head.

"Wake up, Dad! It's Christmas!" Connor cried, jumping on the bed.

"It's 6:30," Oliver moaned, "Go back to bed."

"But it's Christmas," Connor pouted, "Our first one together."

"_And the first one without your mom_," Oliver thought, "_I have to make today special_."

"Alright, I'm up," Oliver told him, sitting up.

A huge grin quickly found it's way to Connor's face, "Yes! Presents!"

Connor jumped off the bed, and ran into the living room.

Oliver sighed, before getting up. He walked to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt so he wouldn't just be standing around in his boxers.

"Dad!" Connor shouted.

"I'm coming!" Oliver called.

Oliver entered the living room of their apartment to see his son, sitting eagerly beneath the Christmas tree.

"Took you long enough!" Connor cried, exasperated.

Oliver chuckled, "Just open your presents."

"If you say so," Connor shrugged, reaching for the first wrapped box he saw. He ripped it open to find the new Lego set he had wanted.

"Awesome! You're going to help me put it together, right?" Connor asked.

Oliver scoffed, "Of course. Do you think Roy is any good at Legos?"

Connor laughed, opening the next present. He held up a toy fire truck for Oliver to take a picture of, as there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Oliver mutter, getting up. He was halfway to the door when he turned around to look at Connor, "Don't open any presents until I get back."

"I wouldn't do something like that," Connor said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure you wouldn't," Oliver replied, walking to the small hallway where the door was. Oliver opened it to see Felicity standing there.

"Hi," she said, pushing her glasses up.

"Hello," Oliver said, startled. He opened the door wider, and gestured for Felicity to come inside. She entered the apartment, carrying a bunch of gift bags.

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, leading her into the living room.

"Just because I don't celebrate Christmas doesn't mean that I can't bring my favorite boys a few things," Felicity answered,

"Felicity!" Connor yelled, abandoning his post under the tree. He ran to hug the blonde woman.

Felicity wrapped the arm she wasn't holding gifts in around Connor. After a moment, Connor turned to face his father.

"I decided I want something else for Christmas," he announced.

"There is still plenty of presents under the tree to unwrap, and Felicity brought you-"

Connor interrupted his dad, "No, I thought of something better!"

"You don't even know everything you got yet," Oliver protested, confused.

"I know I didn't get this," Connor told him.

"Then what is it you want?" Felicity asked, sharing a confused look with Oliver.

"I want a mommy!" Connor announced, "And I want Felicity to be my new mommy!"

Oliver groaned, "_Here we go again_."

_AN: Merry Christmas! My present for you guys is another one-shot since so many people were asking for another one with Connor, Oliver, and Felicity. I've been trying to think of one for awhile, but this just hit me this morning. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
